This invention arose from a desire to provide an expandable open tray or easel for holding bingo cards as the game is being played by a person attempting to monitor several cards simultaneously. It was determined that the visual monitoring of several cards would be facilitated if they could be arranged in an upwardly inclined orientation that did not require the observer to continually bend over a table surface to read them. The resulting product was also designed to be adaptable to users viewing different numbers of cards and cards of different sizes. By expanding or contracting the size of the tray described herein, it can be readily adapted to specific display or viewing needs of a user, as well as to table space limitations that might be encountered. Finally, the tray or easel was designed to be contracted in size and folded for use as a carrying case, within which the user can safely carry or store related articles, such as marking pens, etc.
As the tray was developed, many additional uses have been identified. Students, professionals, office workers, homemakers and hobbyists can readily identify many different uses for the expandable and convertible product that has resulted from this development. As examples, the open tray or easel can hold cookbooks, recipes and magazines at an adjustable angle that can be selected and readily changed. It also can be used for visually presenting drawings, plans, prints and brochures for home or business presentations. The framing effect of the tray or easel and adjustability of its viewing angle has been found to enhance such presentations. It can be used for displaying coins, jewelry, and miniature collectible items, which can be attractively displayed within the opened tray or easel. If desired, felt or other fabric can be used as a background within the open product to provide a display case having a professional appearance. As a study aid, the tray or easel can conveniently hold text books, encyclopedias, atlases and other books for easy reference while researching, reading or copying information. The inclined angle of the display product permits adjustment of room light on the open pages and reduces eye strain while reading them. Stamp or coin collectors can display their materials within the open tray or easel to facilitate research as well as display of these items.
In general, the product can be conveniently adjusted for any table top viewing application. The open tray provides complete ease of viewing for computer, accounting, or secretarial entry purposes. It can accommodate large books, directories or catalogs of any thickness, and also allows convenient placement and organization of disks, notes, pens, pencils and other items utilized for this purpose. It quickly folds into a unique storage or carrying case as required, and effectively protects small items enclosed within it as they are being carried. When folded as a carrying case, the product supplies an excellent protective case for such items.